I pray for you to love me
by xXxIchxLiebexLxXx
Summary: Typical romance between a girl and a guy...Hidan.


"Jashin...I pray for you to..." I watched Hidan in wonder as he prayed and lit candles for his rituals to his god, Jashin. It amazed me at how much different he seemed when praying then when around the rest of the Akatsuki. Of course, a lot of us acted different when on our own.  
I could remember how my life used to be before I had joined up with them: pretty much dull and never-ending. There's nothing too interesting to say, so I don't ever talk about it.  
"Hidan, I'll be going now." I say when his ritual was over. He nodded to me, and I left his room and walked down the hallway. The sounds of fighting and arguing were obnoxious and loud, but I could pick out the individuals who were doing so.  
Deidera and Tobi were at it again. Well, really it was Deidera who was shouting profanities at Tobi, who was asking his usual question of: Is Tobi a good boy? Tobi was pretty cool, what with his awesome mask and goofy mood.  
He never failed to make me smile under this mask I wear; that of a tiger. I don't think it to be wise for me to show my face. Its better not to in a base full of criminals who, if you ever cross them, might try to kill you no matter where you go.  
"Waah, Reina-chan! Deidera-senpai is being mean to Tobi! Help me!"  
"How so, Tobi?"  
"Demons! Demons! Do your demons!"  
"Okay, Tobi, if you insist," I see Deidera's face drain of color as I do a few handsigns. I close my red eyes and then open them; now pitch black like a black hole. I smirk and call forth a demon, and as soon as it appears, Deidera shrieks like a little girl and runs away. "There you go, Tobi. I'm going to go outside."  
He follows me and I stop. He barges right into my back, and he then takes the opportunity to hug me as hard as he can.  
"Thank you vewy vewy much, Reina-chan! Tobi woves you!" I grimace; this was another of Tobi's daily rituals: hugging me and following me around like a little duckling.  
"Tobi...let go of me." I gasp, but he doesn't listen.  
"Let her go, Tobi," Itachi Uchiha, another of my few friends, says. "You can hug her later." Smirk from Itachi. Tobi listens, but I decide to mess with him.  
"Hey, Itachi? The Leaf Village called, and they want their mass murderer back." That earned a death glare from him. He opened his mouth to retort a come-back at me, but I was already down the hallway. I opened a door, walked up the stairs and opened another door.  
The midnight sky had millions of little stars shimmering. And the full moon was bright, beautiful and bathed me. It paled my olive complexion.  
This was one of the many reasons why Hidan and I would not work out: He was practically an albino, and I looked like a flipping Amazon, for crying out loud! Though I didn't have the muscles for it. But, oh well...a girl can dream, can't she?  
"Reina?" I turn and feel the instant heat envelop my face, and I pray to Jashin that he doesn't see this.  
"Yeah Hidan, what is it?" He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, and then looks towards the ground.  
"I prayed to Jashin for something different tonight."  
"Like what?"  
"I pray for you to love me," I blushed deep red, and almost lost my balance, but recovered quickly. "Because I love you." He moves over to me, and pulls me so that I'm not in danger of falling.  
"Hidan, I've felt the way you have, and I've also prayed to Jashin for you to love me."  
"Well I do, and," He put his hands on the edges of my mask, but stopped. "Do you mind if I...?"  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, and nodded. "Okay, I don't mind." He took it off and gasped. He ran his hands through my short black hair. His thumbs stroked my cheeks softly.  
"Jashin is nothing, compared to you. Your face is even more beautiful than I'd imagined." He leans towards me, and does the same. The moon and stars watch us with silence. When we broke away, he smiled and I did the same.  
"Do you think it's time you left here and settled down?" He asked me, letting his hands go up my back and pull me closer.  
"Mm...maybe."  
"Do you think I can convince you to be with me?"  
"No need. I already am." And we lean in again...  
End Scene.  
Fade to black...


End file.
